Six Down
by LoneGirl189
Summary: Someone is picking off the underfunded six one by one, can they find out who before it's to late? (Finally chapter uploaded)
1. Part 1

Author: LoneGirl189   
  
Title: Six Down  
  
Rating: R for Violence  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Invisible man, if I did it would be treated much better, and there would have been a third season. But I don't, and there isn't sadly.  
  
Notes: WARNING CHARACTER DEATH, MORE THAN ONE!! You've been warned. Also, I'm flying without a net, no beta reader this time, I bet you can tell too ;)  
  
  
  
Six down  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
"Neither do I partner....I mean....she was a five star....whoever it was had to be good to get the jump on her....there wasn't anything you could have done. They said she had to of been sitting there for a few hours," Hobbes said as he and Darien watched them load the body bag onto the gurney.  
  
"But I mean.....It's Alex....she's the last person I'd expect...."  
  
"To find dead in her office?" Hobbes filled in for him.  
  
"Yeah...I mean....at first she looked like she was just sitting in her chair looking out the window....but then I saw the blood....and I called 911....and I tried to check for a pulse....she was so cold," Darien said as they watched the men take the gurney out of the office.  
  
"Maybe you should go check in with Claire while me and the guys finish this up," Hobbes advised him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be down soon."  
  
Darien just nodded numbly, and walked out of the office. He couldn't believe it. Everyone had showed up for the morning....well now afternoon meeting. Darien had decided today was going to be a late day and hadn't show up until about one for work. Of course being the last in, he was voted to be the one to go find Alex who hadn't show up for the meeting on time either.  
  
She had looked fine when he walked in, he thought she was ignoring him again. He walked over, saying her name to try and get her attention, but she just stared out the window. When he had gotten close enough to reach out and touch her...that was when he saw the blood. She'd been shot four times in the chest.  
  
He finally reached the keep, slid his keycard through the door and walked in. He stopped when he heard the noise. Soft sobbing. He walked around the divide to see Claire at the counter. He face was in her hands, and she was crying.  
  
"Claire?" Darien said softly. She turned slowly to look at him, still sniffly as tears ran down her face. The sight almost had Darien in tears, and he walked over and hugged her to him. She didn't resist, just started crying into his shoulder. He just held her, not sure what else he could do to help, he still had his own feelings to deal with.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the keep doors opened again. Darien turned Claire so he could see over her head who had come inside. It was Hobbes, who paused and frowned at the sight of Darien hugging the crying Claire. Darien just rolled his eyes and let go, so Claire could see Bobby.  
  
"Did you find anything?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, and it ain't good," he said as he walked over and set a piece of paper in a plastic bag on the counter. Both Darien and Claire looked at it and read it at the same time. There was one sentence written in red pen, on the piece of paper that had blood soaked edges.  
  


'One down, five to go.'  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Author Notes: This part was beta read by my sister  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who would do this?" Claire asked as she sat on the edge of the counteragent chair, while Darien continued looking at the note, and Bobby paced around the keep.  
  
"Had to be someone Monroe knew," Hobbes commented.  
  
"How do you know that?" Darien asked, turning around to look at his partner while he leaned back against the counter.  
  
"Because, she was shot four times in the chest at close range. Whoever it was, she trusted them to come into her office, *and* get close enough to her that they could shoot her without her even having the chance of putting up a defense," Hobbes explained.  
  
"Right.....so who do we start investigating?" Darien asked.   
  
"Anyone who she knows well enough to trust, the list can't be that long," Hobbes replied. "We can get a list of people who were admitted into the building yesterday too."  
  
"Hobbes, half the time they don't keep track of who's in the building," Darien replied. "Anyone could have probably just walked in as long as they didn't try to get into the keep or the Official's office."  
  
"It's still worth a try. You want to catch the guy who did this right?" Hobbes said as he stopped pacing.  
  
"Of course, I'm just trying....never mind lets just go," Darien said as he stood up.  
  
"Can I come with you?" Claire asked standing up.  
  
"I guess you can come if you want to," Hobbes said as he turned to look at her. "But we aren't going to be doing much but asking some questions, you probably have better things to do here."  
  
"I know....but I don't want to be alone right now, especially after seeing that note," she replied.  
  
"Okay then, let's go," Darien said as he pushed off from the counter and followed the other two out of the keep.  
  
--------------  
  
"What do you mean he's missing?" Darien asked as he stood in front of The Official's desk.  
  
"I mean what I said. He was in the Archives, he didn't come back for an hour. I sent security, and they couldn't find him," The Official replied.  
  
"Where would he have gone? I don't think Eberts would just leave the building in the middle of the day," Claire said, hugging herself as she spoke, dreading what more than likely had happened.  
  
"Did they find anything down there? Any clues?" Hobbes asked.  
  
"Yes, they found his tie...." The Official paused to take a deep breath. "And a great deal of blood, though it hasn't yet been determined if it was his. I was going to ask if you could test it doctor."  
  
Claire looked up and just nodded numbly. She couldn't believe this was happening. First Alex Monroe, and then Albert Eberts? Why? She couldn't think of a reason for this, and like Bobby had pointed out before, it had to be someone that knew Alex, which could very well mean the killer was someone in the building.  
  
"I'll do the test in the morning, I need some rest first, I think we all need some. It's already past normal hours," Claire said, looking around the room.  
  
"Good idea Doctor, your all dismissed until tomorrow morning," The Official said. Claire nodded and walked out after Bobby opened the door for her, and he and Darien followed her out. They all walked down the hallway and out to the parking lot in silence. None of them were sure what to say at the moment.  
  
Claire started to put her keys in the lock of her car as both Darien and Hobbes head for the van when she stopped.  
  
"Bobby, Darien," she called getting there attention while still facing away from them. They both stopped and turned around to look at her. She turned around slowly, and opened her mouth to talk, then stopped. Now looking at the two of them the idea didn't sound as well as it had a minute before.  
  
"What?" Darien asked.  
  
"Nothing...never mind," she said.  
  
"Come on Claire, what is it?" Hobbes asked as he walked closer to her.  
  
"I...it sounds silly now...but...I don't want to be alone tonight...and I thought maybe...you two could maybe come with me.....I don't feel safe," she finished, blushing slightly.  
  
"Claire that's alright, it's fine. We can stay with you tonight, we'll make sure your okay," Hobbes said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We were planning on camping out in front of your place in the van anyway....or Hobbes was," Darien added.  
  
"Fawkes," Hobbes said in a half warning, half what were you thinking tone of voice.  
  
"Bobby, that's sweet, thank you," Claire told him. He just shrugged and nodded, not really saying anything.  
  
"Well then, shall we be going?" Darien asked in a sort of mock voice.  
  
----------------  
  
Darien had long ago fell asleep in one of Claire's chairs with the TV left on, stretched out with his feet on the table, and his arms over either side of the chair. His head was leaned back, and he had already started snoring.  
  
Hobbes had no idea how he slept that way, but he snatched the remote out of Darien's hand, he was about to drop it anyway, and laid back down on the couch to watch TV. He had just turned the channel to a re-run of 'Cops' when he heard Claire walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sat up and looked behind the couch.  
  
"Claire?"  
  
She jumped slightly at his voice, then walked back of the kitchen.  
  
"Bobby, I didn't think you would still be up," she said.  
  
"I could say the same for you, it's two am," he said sitting up straight and leaning over the back of the couch to talk to her.  
  
"I can't sleep," she told him as she walked over.  
  
"Wanna watch some TV?" he asked. She just nodded and walked around to sit on the couch, still hugging herself.  
  
"Claire...are you alright?" Hobbes asked looking at her concerned.  
  
"No, I'm not. Not after what's happened....after Alex, and now Eberts is dead too...."  
  
"He's missing, not dead," Hobbes reminded her.  
  
"Bobby, he's dead. They found a large pool of blood in the room, the same day they found another Agent dead in her office....who's next? You or Darien? I don't think I could deal with that....and what if they come after me next?" she asked in an almost hysterical voice.  
  
"Claire, shhh," Hobbes said as he moved down the couch so he could hug her to him. "It's gonna be okay, I won't let anything happen to you or Fawkes. I promise. They'll have to get through me to get to you two."  
  
"What if they do?" she asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"What, someone get the jump on Bobby Hobbes? I think not," he replied as he let her go so he could look at her while he talked.  
  
"They managed to get Alex," Claire said, swallowing and taking deep breath to try and calm herself.  
  
"They aren't going to get me, or Fawkes, or you Claire, alright?" he said, she didn't respond at first, so he repeated himself. "Alright?"  
  
"Alright," she finally said. She looked at him again, then hugged him. "Thank you Bobby."  
  
"No problem Claire," he replied.


	3. Part 3

Darien woke up with a small groan from the pain now in his neck and back from sleeping in the chair. He sat up, sliding his feet back on the table but not putting them on the floor yet. He put a hand on the back of his neck in an attempt to rub the pain away, when he paused as what he saw who was on the couch.  
  
Bobby and Claire were both asleep, cuddled together. He coughed to try and wake them up, but neither of them moved. He silently counted to three, then took his feet off the table and slammed into the floor with a loud thud, which woke both his sleeping friends.  
  
"Good Morning," he said as Claire sat up, sleepily yawing while Hobbes put an arm on the back of the couch to pull himself up, and looked over at Darien's smirk with a look of confusion.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asked Hobbes.  
  
"Fawkes..." he gave his partner an annoyed look.  
  
"What....oh, Darien, really," Claire said as she finally caught up to the joke and stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"So...you two are getting along very well recently," Darien said leaning back in the chair.  
  
"She was upset Fawkes, I was just comforting her."  
  
"*Just* comforting her?"  
  
"Yes, I was just comforting her."  
  
"You spent the whole night on the couch comforting her, or was this just the last stop?" Darien joked, smiling when Hobbes shot him a glare.  
  
"You really are a kid you know that? You ack like you're a fricking five year old....."  
  
"Hey, five year olds don't even know about this stuff, and when did this become about me? I'm not the one who spent the night 'comforting' Claire."  
  
"Fawkes...." Hobbes warned when the phone rang. Claire walked back out of the kitchen with a bag of ground coffee and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she said into the receiver while the two men watched. She listen for a minute, then dropped the back, it's contents spilling across the floor as a look of horror crossed her face. After a few moments, she said a quiet 'We'll be there soon' and hung up.  
  
"What happened?" Hobbes said as he stood up and walked over to her. She swallowed hard, took a few deep breaths, then look him straight in the eye.  
  
"They found Eberts body," she said simply.  
  
"Where?" Darien asked as he stood up.  
  
"In the Official's office....they found the Official in the same place..." she trailed off.  
  
"What happened to the Official?" Darien asked.  
  
"He had a heart attack in his office....but they suspect it was induced by an injection. There running more tests. As of now, the Agency is officially suspending all activities until this case is solved," Claire told the two.  
  
"Then lets go solve it," Darien said.  
  
"Were not to go in. They think were in danger, so were to stay at home," Claire said.  
  
"Who's running this investigation?" Hobbes asked angrily.  
  
"In cases like this, it falls to another agency...." she trailed off, then just sighed and anwsered him. "The F.B.I."  
  
"I'm not staying here while those mooks try and handle this," Hobbes replied. "Besides, we aren't gonna be any safer here than anywhere else, if this person is after us, they probably already know where we live. I think the best way to stop this is to get them first."  
  
"I agree with you Hobbes, I don't want to stay around here and wait for them to come after me," Darien replied, then they both looked at Claire, waiting to see what her opinion was.  
  
"Let's get them," she said.  
  


--------------  
  
"I need to get as many samples as possible to test, I might be able to find something that the killer left behind, blood, hair, anything. I can run a check through Alex's old computer for a match," Claire said as they walked from the keep towards the Officials' office. "I can test everything in the keep, it should be done in less than an hour."  
  
The reached the office and walked inside, and Claire faltered. The bodies were no longer in the room, but the chalk outlines and blood everywhere was enough. She shakily stared forward, deciding to start with the place where Eberts body had been found first.  
  
"This is just wrong...." Hobbes said as he looked around. There was police tape outside the doorway they had walked under to get in, and to say the least, the office was splattered in blood.  
  
"This is very wrong," Darien said as he walked in after the other two, looking around the office with a look of disgust.  
  
Claire was ignoring them, and taking a few samples. She wanted to get this part done as soon as possible. She had gotten the samples around Eberts, form, then moved where she was there and started on collecting some samples from around the Officials desk.  
  
"I need to get these down to the lab to get the tests started," Claire said. "Then I can come back up and get some more."  
  
"Okay, let's go," Hobbes said. He walked in front of Claire while Darien followed behind, looking at everything with suspicion as they made there way down to the keep. The booth stood by, Hobbes eyeing the door suspiciously the entire time.  
  
"Alright, this will take at least half an hour before we can put them into the computer for analysis," Claire said turning to the two men.  
  
"So were gonna go get the rest of the samples?" Darien asked.  
  
"I don't want to leave these here," Claire said.  
  
"I can stay and watch them till you get back," Hobbes said.  
  
"I don't want to leave you alone Bobby..." Claire said trailing off.  
  
"I'll be fine Claire," he said getting his gun out. "Trust me."  
  
"Fine, but I still don't like this, we won't be long," she said getting what she needed and walking out with Darien.  
  
"He'll be fine Claire, Hobbes can take care of himself," Darien said putting a hand on her shoulder as they walked. She just sighed and nodded slightly. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got into the office Claire just started going about collecting more samples.  
  
"What was that?" Darien suddenly said turning to look at the door.  
  
"What was what?" Claire asked standing up and turning around to face the same way Darien had been. Darien started to quicksilver, and then disappeared from sight.  
  
"Stay here Claire, I'll be right back," Darien said before the door opened quietly, then shut again. Claire reached into the bag that was with her and pulled out her gun, then decided she might as well finish getting the samples while he was gone.  
She paused when she got to a sample behind the desk, it was discolored. She bent down to look at it more closely, and sucked in a quick breath. There were quicksilver flakes mixed in with the dried blood.


	4. Part 4

Author: LoneGirl189  
  
Title: Six Down  
  
Rating: R  
  
Notes: Disclaimer in first part, and yes, my sister beta read for me again on this part.  
  
  
  
  
  


Claire stood up and slowly walked to the door, opening it and listening for Darien's footsteps. She didn't hear him, so she slipped out the door, shutting it quietly behind her, and took the long way around to the keep. She had just reached the stairs when she heard Darien yelling for her after he had discovered she was no longer in the Official's office.  
  
She ran the rest of the way to the keep. She had to warn Bobby about Darien. She got to the keep door, quickly swiped her keycard through it, and walked in.  
  
"Bobby I...." she trailed off as she realized he wasn't in sight. "Bobby?"  
  
She walked around the divide, her fear almost stopping her as she finally came into view of the other side of the divide. She stepped back and fell, knocking over a cart as she tried to get away from the site in front of her.  
  
She sat there with her hand over her eyes sobbing, unable to look. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there like that, when she finally opened her eyes to look.  
  
He had been shot at least five times, the first four wounds hadn't stopped him. She noticed for the first time that there must have been some kind of shoot out by the bullet holes in the walls and equipment. Then she looked back at the body.  
  
He'd been shot in the shoulder, twice in one leg, and once in his left arm. Blood was seeping out of the wounds and slowly crossing and covering the floor. His clothes were all stained wit it, and his gun was in a puddle on the other side of him.   
  
The last bullet wound was in the head. That was the part making Claire feel like she was going to vomit. Most of the left side of his head and face were gone, and all that was left was a bloody, disgusting mess.  
  
Claire forced herself to stand, and then noticed that the samples were ready. She took a deep breath, and walked forward. She had to walk through the blood puddle in order to get to them. She ignored the fact that she could feel how slipper it was as she made it to the samples, then quickly walked back over around the divide in the keep.  
  
She didn't know why, but she needed to see the actual proof herself, that Darien had done what she thought he had done. She walked back out the keep, and started walking down the hallway towards Alex's office. She would check the samples against the database, and she could call the police.  
  
She made it halfway down the hall when she heard the footsteps, and then the voice.  
  
"Claire? What's going on?"  
  
She turned around to walk backwards, never stopping moving and saw Darien standing there.  
  
"Claire? Why is there blood on your shoes?"  
  
She turned back around and ran for the stairwell. She heard his footsteps as he started to run after her, yelling her name, and telling her that she should stop, but she didn't. She almost fell as the heel on her left shoe snapped, but she stopped herself from falling, abandoning her shoes, but she had stopped long enough that Darien had almost caught up with her.  
She finally reached the door and got through, but before she could close it, Darien stuck his foot in between it and the door jam.  
  
"Claire, let me talk to you," he said as he tried to force the door open. She was crying hysterically out of fear at this point, trying to force the door shut.  
  
"CLAIRE STOP IT!" he yelled at her as he started to win the battle.   
  
That was when she realized she still had her gun, it was in the same bag she was using to carry the samples. She kept one hand on the door, and used the other to reach into the bag and pull it out. She quickly aimed and shot the foot still in between the door and the jam.   
  
Darien screamed in pain, but pulled his foot out and let got of the door, and it shut with a loud thud. Claire quickly locked it and stood there, frozen for a minute, then the banging from the other side started.  
  
She started up the stairs, she had to get to Alex's office, she needed to call the police, and she could lock the door there until they came. They were bullet proof, as were the windows. Alex had made sure that her office was always secure.  
  
She finally made it to the office, and locked the doors behind her, heaving a sigh of relief. She walked over to Alex's desk. She sat pushed the chair aside, it still had blood on it, and the bullet holes only served as a reminder. She picked up the phone and called 911, only to find the line dead.  
  
"No...." she cried, and tears flowed down her face. Then she looked at the computer. It had a separate connection to the internet, and it was still connected. She prayed a silent prayer as she opened the internet browser.  
  
"Claire."  
  
She looked up to see Darien standing in the open doorway, a pen in his hand.


	5. Part 5

Author: LoneGirl189  
  
Title: Six Down  
  
Rating: R  
  
Notes: Disclaimer in first part, my sister read this over for me(And all death threats and such about this ending, please put in your reviews, thank you)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stay away Darien," Claire warned him, picking up a letter opener off the desk.  
  
"What is wrong with you Claire?" he asked, starting at her as he limped forward.  
  
"I know it's you Darien, I found the quicksilver in the Official's office, I just don't know why yet. Maybe something's wrong with the suicide gene...I don't know, but you need to stop, if you let me go I can find a way to help you," she almost pleaded with him.  
  
"Claire, I haven't done anything," he said taking a tentative step forward, and stopping as she held the letter opener in a more threatening manner.  
  
"Darien...."  
  
"Did you test the samples?" he suddenly asked.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Test them. It'll prove who really did this.....this isn't the first time you've found quicksilver and turned out not to be me," he told her.  
  
"No, it was Simon Cole, but it was still your body," she told him, only relaxing slightly.  
  
"Can't you just test them, please Claire," he said, backing away a little, trying not to seem as menacing.  
  
"Darien...."  
  
"Please Claire, if I'm wrong, then fine, I'll wait here for you to call the cops," he said.  
  
"Somehow I doubt that," she said, but went about feeding the results of the samples into the computer anyway, not taking her eyes off Darien. She finished then stood back up.  
  
"It'll take a few minutes for it to finish," she told him.  
  
"Claire....it wasn't me....think about it," he pleaded with her.  
  
"Think about what? You were the first one to find Alex, I should have caught that. And you disappeared from the office, then I find Bobby dead in the keep?" she asked.  
  
"Bobby's dead?" Darien asked, the color draining from his face.  
  
"You should know," she said angrily.  
  
"Claire....I did....god...Hobbes is dead?.....Claire....how could I have gotten Eberts then? I was with you two the whole time," he jumped from thought to thought.  
  
"I don't...I..,," Claire's resolve was breaking, and she didn't know what she believed anymore. Then the computer beeped. She turned her head to look at it.  


"Oh my god...."  
  
"What?" Darien asked about to take a step forward when he stopped and let out a small sound of pain, then feel to the ground on his hands a knees.  
  
"How...." Claire trailed off, watching the bloody knife floating in the air behind Darien. Darien just lay on the floor, looking like he was just trying to keep breathing.  
  
He couldn't see anything, but he heard the sound of quicksilver flaking off. He looked over to see a pair of heels next to him.  
  
"Who...."  
  
"Sally," Claire answered before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"From accounting?" he asked, receiving a kick in the side that he yelped at.  
  
"I have a last name," Sally angrily accented with a second kick.  
  
"Why?" Claire asked, getting Sally to look back at her.  
  
"Attention, what else?" she said simply. Claire just stared at her in shock.  
  
"What about the quicksilver?" Darien asked from his spot on the floor.  
  
"Remember when we pumped you for quicksilver to test the backpack...." Claire started, still staring at Sally.  
  
Darien finally managed to roll himself, painfully, onto his back to look up at the blonde haired woman, who he now saw had a gun and a knife. And strapped to her back, was the quicksilver backpack.  
  
"How could you not know that was missing?" Darien asked trying to look at Claire.  
  
"I took it after I killed Alex, everyone was to busy to notice," Sally said. "But Ms. *Keeply* here, isn't as smart as she thinks she is, she is about to die."  
  
Sally raised the gun pointing it and Claire who had started to back away and found herself up against the window when the gun went off, accented by Darien screaming for Sally not too. Claire looked at Sally with an almost disbelieving look, before she slumped down to the ground, leaving a trail of blood down the wall.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Darien yelled at Sally had turned her attention back to him.  
  
"A few things, one being that I was completely taken advantage of here, ignored, made to think I mattered, then thrown aside," she said, waiving the gun around while she talked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"I came to this Agency after leaving my old job as an accountant at the FBI. Then when I tried to leave here, I was told I'd never work anywhere else after working here. This is the only job I could hold now!," she paced around him while she talked, glaring the whole time.  
  
"Then, I think it might not be so bad, I have some friends. After you asked for my help, I had assumed that we'd possibly talk again, and I was completely ignored. Then I found out last week that the Official was firing me! Me! After what this place took from me. My life was over, and I wasn't about to have it be over alone."  
  
She stopped her pacing as stood at his feet glaring at him, the bloody knife in one hand, and the gun in the other.  
  
"At this place taught me how to be a killer without getting caught, I even learned to use a gun rather well while I was here, as you partner found out to his disadvantage."  
  
"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" Darien asked laying his head back against the cool ground.  
  
"Because I have something much worse planned for you," she told him.  
"And what would that be?" Darien asked, answered as the door to Alex's office swung open to reveal Arnaud standing in it, a very smug look on his face.  
  
"I'll called in expert help for this part," Sally said as Arnaud started to walk over.  
  
"You two were working together?" Darien asked angrily.  
  
"I don't think you've been listening to her Fawkes. She did it, I just found out about this yesterday, when Ms. Anderson asked if I'd like to keep the gland when this was over," he told him.  
  
"So your gonna harvest the gland, that's how I'm going to die?" Darien asked.  
  
"No, you get to live Darien," Sally told him, both to his and Arnaud's confusion. She turned around, smiled sweetly at Arnaud, then shot him, five times, in the chest, and he feel to the ground, not moving.  
  
"Okay....I'm really confused now...." Darien said.  
  
"I said I had much worse planned for you Darien. I've taken your friends away, and now I've taken your revenge. I hope you live a good life," she said as she tucked the gun away, and threw the knife to the ground.  
  
"Why me?" he asked.  
  
"Because your special, and you were the one who blew me off, followed by the rest of your little group," she told him with a sick smile. "Goodbye."  
  
That's when the gunshot rang out. Darien had to cover his face from the splatter of blood as part of Sally's shoulder was suddenly gone. Then she received two more shots in the chest, then she fell to the ground next to Darien. Dead.  
  
Darien looked up to see Arnaud standing there, putting his gun back in it's shoulder holster.  
  
"How...." but he trailed off as Arnaud opened his jacket and part of his shirt to reveal he was wearing a bullet proof vest.  
  
"I don't take anything at face value, let alone the promises of an insane woman," he told him. "And of course, that makes six."  
  
"What?" Darien asked.  
  
"She said she was going to take "Six down", and she makes six, since her plan to get rid of me didn't quite work out the way she planned it to.  
  
"So I get to go?" Darien asked.  
  
"If the police show up before you bleed to death. I really must be going, I have to download a lot of information off you former Keeper's computer," he said, motioning towards Claire's body.  
  
"Goodbye Fawkes, and I do mean goodbye. It's unlikely that the police will show up here before your dead," he told him.  
  
"The FBI...." Darien stared, remembering that they were investigating, but Arnaud just shook his head.  
  
"Sally was the one who called, the FBI was never involved, no one's coming. I'd love to stay and see how slowly having the life drained out of you looks, but like I said, I have things to do," and with that he left.  
  
Darien lay on the floor, unable to think of what to do now. He knew he couldn't crawl over to Alex's computer to try anything, he was already starting to feel dizzy from the blood loss. But there was one last thing he had to do. He reached over to Sally's body and took her gun out of it's holster.  
  
He cocked it and put it to his head.  
  
"No one else is gonna die because of this thing," he said, right before he pulled the trigger.  
  


The End  
  
  
  



End file.
